danksquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunako
Sunako is a prominent member of the TG Wiki with an S+ Rating. Personality Sunako is known to be very understanding and tolerant towards other peoples opinions, even ending conversations since he doesn't want it to lead to a debate. Plot ''"Hii" Arc'' Sunako in his early days of TG Wiki was known to be very friendly and polite by posting on peoples walls and getting to know them, he left a great impression on many people. ''Trolls Emergence Arc'' After a while of being on the wiki, Sunako attracted many haters for some unknown reason. They attacked him many times, and even changed his gender to 'female' on his profile. Thankfully all was sorted out when he reported them to Harostar. ''Arima No megane Demotion Arc'' On one particular day on the TG Wiki, Sunako seemed to have annoyed a staff member of the wikia, Arima no megane, this led to a heated argument between both parties and both were tied in a roasting session until Arima no megane unleashed his final roast as a Chat Fodderator and insulted Sunako, he called him many names but the most hurtful was "Sunpako", after this incident Sunako was asked to back down and Arima no megane was demoted as a Chat Fod, to this day Sunako has been the only one to cause the demotion of a staff member. "Am Drop Mango" Arc During the Cochlea Arc, Hinami was due for extermination, and Sunako was not happy with this, he and many other Hinami fans were showing their anger on TG wiki, Sunako threatened to 'drop dis mango' if Hinami actually was executed, thankfully that did not happen and the Wiki was safe. ''"Am leaving dis wiki for a week" Arc'' After countless arguments, none of which were Sunako's fault, he decided to leave the wiki for a week and come back on spoiler days, since then his activity has been much less except the occasional argument or two, once again none of which are his fault. Election Arc Sunako made a brief appearance in the Election Arc by calling people who voted for Ippei as trolls and should vote seriously. Powers & Abilities "NON-COMPRIHENDOOOO" - When used, Sunako has the power to never listen or take into consideration his opponents views, and this annoys other people to the point where they throw insults. "BUTCHAA-NAMUUUU" - Whilst using this ability, Sunako has the power to spell anybodies name wrong, even if their name is right in front of his eyes on the computer screen. "Am done westin tim" - When using this powerful forbidden technique, Sunpako has the ability to end and retreat from any argument he was losing. many innocent wikia contributors have fallen victim to this move. Quotes *To TG comments section: "Am done westing tim" *To TG comments section: "Am drop mango" *To Ahmad Swag: "Admg" *To TG comment section: "No offense that stupid and you stupid" *To TG Wiki Users: "Hii" *To Ahmad Swag: "Why you disedit my edit" *To Various Users: "are you denying manga facts?" *To Harostar: "Someone hatin me for no reason" *To TG Users and Anons: "No chance she love kaneki as brother not as lover" *To TG Users: "Whos in ur top likest/dislikest characters?" *To Various Users "agree to disagree" *To TG Chat "what is cock?" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:S+ rated Category:Anteiku Category:V Category:TG Wiki Category:Don westing tim Category:Human (speculated) Category:Sunpako Category:Hinami Lover Category:XX_HinamiLover69_Xx Category:Dropin mango Category:"Hii" Category:Ayato/:re crew Lover Category:Leavin TG Wiki for a week Category:Kahniki15 Category:Kaneki15 Category:Arima Hater Category:Agree to disagree Category:Mango Category:Prominent Member Category:TG Wiki member Category:Prominent TG Wiki member Category:V Member Category:Leavin TG Wiki Category:NON-COMPRIHENDUUUU Category:Mangofacts Category:BUTCHERU-NAMEUUUU Category:Fake Female Category:Am leavin wiki for a week Category:Like/hate lists